supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dirty Nursery Rhymes with Wei
Chapter 1 Wei in his American GI disguise went into a radio room He grinned, this was going to be his best prank ever. He opened the door and shut it, Tokiko was behind him. He gave a cough before talking "Hello TT10 and GBS, As you may not know, It's Genital Warts Awareness Week, and I have a song for Giuseppe Todaro, Yes! The Italian dipshit has genital warts and I have a song for him!" Wei said All of them looked confused, with some of the TT10 members sniggering. Wei then sang "Here comes Giuseppe, Here Comes Giuseppe! Get the fuck outta his way! He looks really pissed off, Because he got fucked all day! Giuseppe is looking to find someone to spread his genital warts! So take your pills, and don't be killed, because Mr. Genital Warts is by you lurking!" One third of all TT10 members erupted into laughter, even Michael McNamara was laughing ”N-N-Ní féidir liom breathe! (I-I-I can’t breathe!)” Michael said while laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Wei laughed After the fit of laughter. "Isn't it amazing what mortals do? Oh, don't have sex with Giuseppe if you value your dick or pussy, I also more songs for several fuckers." Wei said Wei then smirked "This ome is for the whores Oksana and Stacie." Wei said Wei then sang into the microphone "Twinkle Twinkle little slut, Name a guy you haven't fucked! Is he skinny is he tall? Nevermind you fucked them all! Twinkle twinkle little bitch, Close your legs, They smell like fish!" The GBS registration looked in horror, this didn't stop their troops and the TT10 from laughing, As Wei saw even more members laugh hystericallly even the commanders were trying hard not to laugh. Ri Dae-Jung had never laughed so hard, the sadistic officer had seemed to have fallen over. Huizong, Hiro and Jung-il were in hysterics, Huizong had buried his face in his arms, Hiro had fallen over and Jung-il was squealing with laughter. " (GIUSEPPE HAS GENITAL WARTS!)" Jung-il chanted Everyone else joined in, chanting "Giuseppe has genital warts". "This one is for Tómas MacSherry and Samadi Alizo!" Wei said ”Oh my Inari.....” Ryu said, chuckling about the song going to be sang about the monster who slaughtered his new friends and almost killed him. Wei sang another dirty rhyme "Jack and Jill went up the hill, so Jack could lick her candy; but Jack got a shock, and a mouth full of cock, cause Jill's real name is RANDY!" Wei looked over the security camera and saw even more GBS and TT10 soldiers dying from their own laughter. Ryu could hear the whole thing from his quarantine room and he was laughing hysterically. "Now, here's one for Angelo...." "Oh damn....." Angelo said He breathed in and sang *Humpty Dumpty fucked a fat whore, Humpty Dumpty fucked her some more; all the kings horses, 'n all the kings men, Bent the bitch over and fucked her again!* The commanders were now laughing hysterically, the Todaro siblings were not impressed, this didn't stop other members from laughing "Now, here's one for the whore who kills babies live and is still not in prison and her shit show is still running, Webeewize Unyubekuku." He said "HICKERY DICKERY DOC, THIS BITCH WAS SUCKIN MY COCK; THE CLOCK STRUCK TWO, I DUMPED MY GOO, AND DUMPED HER AT THE END OF THE BLOCK!" Wei could see even more members of both teams laughing, The Todaro siblings were not laughing, they were furious. This still didn't stop their colleagues from laughing. "GIUSEPPE HAS GENITAL WARTS!" Wei yelled before leaving and going back to his base Everyone except the Todaros and their friends was chanting it. ”Shut up!” Giuseppe yelled. This didn’t stop the others from laughing, Michael fell off his chair and had tears coming out of his eyes. ”THAHAHAHAHAT GUHUHUHUHUY IS A PRIHIHIHICK! HAHAHAHA!” Michael laughed. He felt like a 12-year old in a Sex Ed class. Saoirse and Joseph were in tears from laughter, with Joseph about to pass out from laughter. Even the stone-faced Mei couldn’t hold back a smirk. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86